


Water Pressure

by asrewrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Home Improvement, Implied Sexual Content, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrewrites/pseuds/asrewrites
Summary: How good is a super soldier at being a Mr. Fix It?





	Water Pressure

It’s been a long day and you feel so dirty. The smog, the traffic, the screaming people. You want to wash all of it away and the sooner the better. You manage to get home, through the door and into the apartment without killing anyone but you’ve come close and your purse hits the floor with an unnecessary bang as you started to throw off the day.

You make a beeline for the shower, tossing your clothes on the floor as you go, it's partly a trail for your man to follow and partly something you can clean up later because you're dying for a long hot shower to take the strain of the day - no the past week - away.

As soon as you turn on the bathroom lights you can see your beau has been up to something. There are wrenches all over the vanity, and some pieces of pipe in the trash can. You’d worry about that later. Your man isn’t a professional but his little home improvements are generally done well and saved money. As long as the water is on (and you run the tap in the sink to check it is) you don’t care at the moment what he’s been up to.

You crank the water in the shower on and got it the right temperature before stepping in. Once under the spray, you were pretty sure you knew what your handyman had been up to. As the water pelts your back you sigh, the water pressure is so much higher then you remember it ever being. Someone has decided to stop complaining and fix the pipes so that he's getting the ‘Cadillac of showers’, as he calls it. You smirk a bit as it occurs to you that you are probably the first one to try out the revamped shower. It's definitely helping to ease the tension out of your muscles and your headache is easing under the warm pressure that's massaging your back and shoulders.

You revel and giggle to yourself as the water washes your cares away. You wash your hair as you let the steam and the warmth transport you into a happy place of no cares or worries for a time. You think you might have heard your boo coming through the door, but you don’t call out and haven’t heard him call out to you either. You’ve almost forgotten all about him being home when you turn around in the spray and let out an ear-shattering screech.

“Jesus Fuck Owww!!!!!!!”

Moments later you hear the thunder of your concerned lover barrelling towards you. He throws open the shower curtain and exposes you even as the improved water blasts around you and out into the rest of the room. You're wet, he'as getting wet and he's yelling at you as if the water keeps you from hearing him.

“Babe, what's wrong? Are you hurt?”

“Turn it off!!! Turn it the FUCK off,” you scream as you try to cover all your tender body parts that it feels like the amped-up water pressure is currently trying to remove from your body. 

He pushes you behind him as he leans in and turns the water off. He stands back and looks at you again, concern etched across his features. Before he can say a word you slap at him grousing, “What the hell? Why did you fuck up the shower?!?!?!?!?!!!”

“I didn't, I made it better,” he says as he moves back out of reach with a saucy grin. 

“Did you try it? Did you????”

“No, but the youtube video said that the spray would be good enough to make you feel sandblasted clean. It’s gonna be great for my arm.”

“Bucky! Did you stop to think that skin doesn’t like to be sandblasted? My skin, specifically my NIPPLES, don’t like being blasted off my body!”

His face falls and he reaches for you, pulling you close as you started to shiver. All the fight has left you and the warmth of the room has dissipated to where you are sprouting goosebumps. He kisses your hair and rubs your back as he turns you and reaches for a towel to wrap you in. “I’m sorry love, I didn’t want to injure you at all, especially not your nipples.”

He gently rubs your back and then moves his hands around to the front as he wraps you fully in the towel and he puts a quick kiss on each nipple as you stand there partly angry, somewhat sore and slightly humiliated as he looks up at you with a cheeky pout asking for forgiveness. He adds in a side of puppy dog eyelash flutter and you huff in surrender. When he sees your anger fade he smiles and grabs you in his arms, hefts you up and carries you to the bedroom.

You can’t help but laugh as he drops the two of you to the bed and you bounce together before he pulls you close and kisses you sweetly. “Let me make you feel better before I re-fix the shower,” he askes as he nuzzles your cheek before reclaiming your lips. 

“Yes please,” you sigh as you push him over and climb on top of him. He steadies you as you straddle his hips and you both smiled brightly before attacking each other in a frenzy of lust.


End file.
